


AKA Re-education

by ivil_snek



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivil_snek/pseuds/ivil_snek
Summary: What if Kilgrave gonna to correct himself?
Kudos: 5





	AKA Re-education

“You would let me take your beloved sister?”

Jess was with her usual emotion on her face - emptiness. A plan has already been built in head that will help many people stay alive and not cause trouble from the words of this purple asshole. The first thing was to pretend that she again reacts to his abilities - then he will test his will on Jessica. Second - need to get as close as possible. And then there will be the final, which will put an end to Kilgrave's “power”. All his actions that he committed, beginning with petty requests and ending with the killings, constantly crossed his mind. This is a time of revenge.  
His face took on an expression of surprise, and he began to move a little closer to Jess and moving away from Trish. Gradually, surprise gave way to joy, and he inaudibly said: "My God." Oh, he is very happy with what he had hoped for so long.

“It's finally over.” Walker turned to Kevin and looked at him questioningly. Why did he abruptly move from her to Jessica? “No more fighting. No… No more of these ugly displays. You'll be with me now.”

Jess continued to stand still, not taking her eyes off the enemy next to her. The plan almost worked, a couple of details remained, or rather succumb to it. He naively believes that after increasing control, she will “listen to him,” but no one said the opposite. He can just tell the person on the other side of the street to leave, and he will.

“Look, after a while… however long it takes... I know… I know you will feel what I feel! Let's start with a smile.”

Plump lips lengthened in a smile and white teeth appeared behind them. Smile ... Jess rarely showed extreme emotion, but Kilgrave was glad of such a situation. Joy loomed in his appearance, and he even began to jump from her like a small child who, after a moment, disappeared without a trace. Trish continued to stand on the edge of the pier, and she was definitely under control. Her gaze was considered "sadness."

“Jess, well, I see you are bluffing.”

Jones's plan began to fall rapidly into the abyss. She continued to smile and waited for the next command until Kilgrave completely disappointed in the fact that nothing really came of it.

“Come on, dear Jess, there’s nothing to pretend that you are responding to me. Look - Trish!” - the named one turned around. “You can be free.”

Walker closed her eyes, shook her head slightly, and as if regained consciousness. Seeing closely with Jess her enemy, she immediately pulled out a pistol from her coat and pointed the muzzle at Kilgrave. Her hands were shaking, she knew that he could again force her to shoot herself, only this time in the brain - there really could not be a bullet there. He did not pay attention to this while continuing to glance at the right person in front of him.

‘Listen, I’ve thought it over here... were you going to “correct” me then? Let's do it thoroughly.”  
“Since when should I believe you?”  
“I let your sister go - see how glad she is?” - his hand waved in the direction of Trish, who continued to hold the gun at gunpoint. 

Jess looked at her. Walker's nod was questionable - to shoot or not? Jones shook her head in denial, continuing to listen to Kilgrave. I wonder what this time he was up to? Yes, and so quickly decided to suck. 

“I can be good, really. What do I need to do for you to believe?”  
“Free all the people from the pier.”

The man exhaled and glanced at the subject of his sympathy. Turning his whole body to the workers, he loudly said: “Set aside!”, after which the people “came to their senses”. All of them immediately began to ask characteristic questions that would remain unanswered. Job is done. But he was too naive about Jessica because he loved her and allowed her to do anything.  
Jess raised her hand. Trish lowered the gun to her belt level and began to walk toward Jones.

“We'll see what else can be done with you. In the meantime, try not to use your abilities at all.”

Kilgrave was immediately disconcerted. Of course he will try, but who prevents her from doing this is not with her? Jessica is a strong and quick-tempered girl, and he knows this very well, having tested her strength on himself in a chamber with water through which electricity passed. A significant loss of blood and a couple of teeth still reminded of himself in the image of pain and he did not want to feel it again.

“Are you sure about him?” - timidly asked Trish.  
“Let's see how it will behave. He knows what will happen if he goes against,” in response to this, Kilgrave smiled sweetly and strode towards the road. The girls looked at each other and looked at the departing man, until he turned around with a questioning face.  
“Well, what are we worth? We step forward to improve ourselves.”

* * *

“If you think that I will let you in, then yes.”

Kilgrave and Jess entered the «Alias investigations», which served as a detective housing and location of work. There were almost no customers, on the table were a couple of bottles of cognac, a laptop and some papers. The shelves of the cabinet were filled with glasses and empty bottles of alcohol. Kilgrave was not struck by this kind - Jessica in her life was not clean or sober, and constantly rebelled about this. Malcolm was not in the room, who had recently come across her at work. He would be so “happy” to see his former espionage boss for Jessica. Walking further around the room, the man grabbed a bottle of alcohol in his neck and looked at his label. 

“So they treat you like that in this place? I would not refuse such a thing.”  
“Put it down,” Jess said flatly.  
“But the place itself does not look very good. Perhaps the money from the repair goes to this,” the bottle found itself on the table again. 

Jones went to the table, sat behind him and lifting the lid of her laptop she noticed a fresh message from Trish. It read: “Hello, Jessica. Does he have no control over you? ” Having decided that one letter wouldn’t be enough, Jess pulled her phone out of her pocket, found her stepsister’s number and pressed the call button. She picked up the phone a second later and started excitedly:

“Jess, how are you? He does not do anything?”  
“He’s looking for something to drink here,” the detective snorted into the microphone, starting to tap the buttons on her laptop. Kilgrave, in response to this, came closer to hear something else about himself.  
“And behaves normally?”  
“It depends on how it looks “normal” to him.”

For another five minutes of conversation, Kilgrave examined Jessica's home. Ordinary bathroom, simple bedroom with a bed on which a blanket was crumpled. Everything, as it was in due time. Only now the blood from the shoulder on the wall in the main room disappeared. Jessica was typing and writing something for a few more minutes, while Kilgrave was lying on a sofa nearby and dozing.  
He recalled how he controlled people. Jess was the first person to find feelings in him, although he did not quite understand it. He felt like an adult, abandoned to the mercy of fate, a forgotten child. He thought that his parents mocked him, putting these experiments, which lasted for months. Jess managed to remind him of this a couple of days ago, and even in such “attractive” conditions: a room locked on two massive doors, food from the nearest eatery, an iron bed and a few centimeters of water, which can be shocked at any time if needed. Kilgrave listened to his own childhood cries for hours while Jessica expected recognition in his actions.

“Get up.”

A familiar voice led out of a trance. Familiar, desirable, but hating. Jess sat at the table and laid her fingers on the side of the laptop, tapping slightly on the edges. There was a glass in one of the hands, with whiskey, which was half empty. Kilgrave got up, straightened his suit and went to the table. On the screen of the laptop a children's site with education was displayed. 

“And have you been looking for this for so long?” - the man doubtfully asked.  
“No, but that doesn't affect you. Thanks to this site, you'll learn to control yourself,” Jess said with a grin, draining the glass. 

Kilgrave sighed and folded his arms over his chest. He had never been bullied so far, eliminating the case above. 

“This is a joke, right? I’ll give you all those throws and that torture room, but this ... You could have taken care of me yourself,” Kevin snorted.  
“I have things to do besides you, so bear with me.” 

Jessica got up from her chair and went to the cupboard, picking up another bottle of alcohol and leaving the borders of her apartment. Kilgrave sat down in a chair and began to consider the items necessary for education. At the first words of the article, the person began to bend in indignation - why did he agree to this? 

Point one stated that a parent can express his anger at the child, but now it does not matter. There are no parents, so there are problems with them too. Paragraph two contained prohibitions for breaking the rules. Kevin could not break anything for reasons that were clear and familiar to him - he simply could not. After gaining control of the mind, it seemed to him that punishment would not follow, because everyone obeyed his orders without bickering. “It's all just nonsense,” thought Kevin, but continued to read. Further, the interaction of the child with the family was described, for example, frequent hugs or the simple “I love you”. The only thing I could hear was "everything will be fine, son." Surely after such an appeal there will be a desire to at least somehow hobnob with their parents? Of course not. 

Closing the lid of the laptop after reading the whole article, Kilgrave got up and left to lay down again on the sofa, analyzing what he actually needed to fix in himself. Stop controlling people? He himself does not know when people obey him or do what they want. Jess did not understand this and, in all likelihood, did not really want to. “Poor boy,” Jones repeated with a sarcastic voice in his head. No, not poor, rather misunderstood. He lived all his life in such a way that he was not taught anything. Not how to make friends or learn to draw. For a moment, he wondered where the home-made book presented to Jessica recently at the police station had gone. Surely she lies in the garbage can of some gateway nearby.


End file.
